


Trust Fall

by SmolMo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Post-Timeskip, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMo/pseuds/SmolMo
Summary: Headcanon: Atsumu Miya would do random Trust falls with you
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu Miya X Reader  
> Domestic Fluff, Suggestive Themes Under the Cut  
> Wordcount: 1009  
> Post Time Skip /Aged Up  
> Headcanon: Atsumu Miya would do random Trust falls with you

„You know once in a while it would do you some good to actually wear one of these clothes you have in the closet.” you said as you put away some freshly folded laundry into your and Atsumu’s closet. The scent of the detergent was mild and fresh on the sport shirts.

“Naa…” Atsumu said, laying on the bed. He was slightly tossing a volleyball into the air and yawned. “Everytime I pull out a new hoodie and shirt….ya end up stealing it anyway…”

“I’m your girlfriend Tsumu it’s literally in my job description to steal you hoodies.” You huffed and threw a pair of rolled-up socks at him “These one have holes. I told you to throw them away month ago.”

“But they’re my lucky ones…I wore them when we won against the Alders” he protested right after the sock hit him in the fair “Nice aim tho babe…”  
“Learned from the best didn’t I” you cheekily smiled over your shoulder, then bend down to the laundry basket at your feet and grabbed another pile of laundry when you suddenly darted forward, hit by something on you behind.  
You whipped around and found your boyfriend smugly grinning from his position of the bed.

“Did you just spike a Volleyball at my ass?”  
“Yes…” he said ever so smugly “I have good aim to…”  
“You’re a dork…” you shook your head and glanced down at the laundry, it was all intact.

“I think the correct words are nice kill darlin’,” Atsumu chuckled and got up from the bed and came closer arms wrapped around your waist. ”Want me to make it stop hurting?”

“You sir, are lucky that you didn’t mess up the laundry” you muttered but leaned into his chest. “And keep ya hands to yourself. I’m busy.”

“Naaww,” Atsumu complained and put his chin on your shoulder “Baby doll I’m freaking bored…laundry is boring.”

You just rolled your eyes at his nagging. Things just had to be done sometimes, no matter how boring they were. “Atsumu…I can’t really move when you hold me like this…”

“Say are ya complainin’ about me givin’ you a hug…. way harsh princess,” Atsumu pouted and moved his head to dig his into your shoulder. It tickled, and the little shit knew that, so he kept on going until your giggled. “Tsumu…”  
“Y/N…” he mocked your tone and pecked your shoulder before he let go with a fake huffed “Fine, then if laundry is more interesting than me…”  
“You’re such a baby…” you chuckled and put away the last pieces of his clothes and kicked away the basket, it skidded towards the bedroom door, and you stretched and felt the satfisfying crack in your back.

“You didn’t tell me how was that Team Bonding Workshop you guys did over the weekend?”

Atsumu didn’t reply directly, only when you turned around to face him he shook his head slightly trying hiding a grin that had crept on his mouth as he smiled “Yeah, t’was fun and all…did some of these stupid trust exercises and stuff… Omi-kun almost died when he was forced to be lead through the forest blindfolded by Bokkun…”

“Poor Sakusa,” you sympathized.  
“He almost killed me….we were doing this trust fall thing…and at the last minute Omi-Omi remembered that he forgot to disinfect his hands before pairing up with me, and I fell backwards at the same second the poodle haired freak grabbed the sanitizer out of his pocket…if Shoyo didn’t react I’d be dead.”

“Poor Hinata” you mused at his exasperated face.

“I almost got killed…dead…finished R.I.P Tsumu.”

“Don’t talk about yourself in third person you absolute dork” you giggled and sat down on the bed next to him, stretching your legs out wiggling your toes. “I’m more surprised Hinata-kun caught you…he seems so tiny.”

“Babe, he may be small but that guy is strong …. have you seen how beefy he is for his size…”

“Well…I have other preferences…soo” you blew a raspberry at him.

“Let’s try it out…” Atsumu spoke and bounced up from the bed “You’re going to catch me….”

“Atsumu…I can’t possibly.”

“You’ll be fine babe…. just….” he gave a fake pout once more, exaggerated the quiver in his bottom lip ”Don’t you trust me?”

“Tsk…I do but…”

“So I shouldn’t trust you?”

“Atsu- “  
“TRUST FALL” Atsumu closed his eyes and suddenly tipped forwards, eyed closed, arms outstretched.

You weren’t able to comprehend fast enough and reflexively stood up so that your bodies first crashed into each other. The two of you landed on the bed—his hand against the back of your head to keep you from hurting yourself.  
You groaned under his weight and took back all the comments about him not being beefy. Maybe insults were a better idea.

“Told ya yer could catch me” you heard his baritone voice laugh somewhere very close to your ear “and besides…I’m quite the catch don’t ya agree?”

“You…” you groaned and stretched out an arm to reach for one of the pillows o the bed, you grabbed the end on one and flung it onto his back repeatedly emphasizing every beat with a word “Are.The.Biggest.Idiot.I’ve.Ever.Met”

“Mercy…. mercy” Atsumu cried out and pressed his face deeper into your chest. You felt the cheeky bastard, look up and grin against your collarbone. 

He even dared to plant an open-mouthed, albeit sloppy kiss against it before he leaned on his forearms, caging you between him on the bed.

“Atsumu” you gasped blinking up at his grinning face.

“Yes…” he simply affirmed roaming his eyes over your face until they stopped on your lips.

“You were squishing me,” you declared, and he nodded as if he came to that conclusion too.

“But yer weren’t complainin’” the corners of his lips tugged into a smile “Were you now…princess?”

“Should I start to?”

“Well…I do enjoy your whining and whimpering….” He snickered deeply as he brought his face closer, so your foreheads touched. “You trust me?”

“I think we very much established that already” you smirked, “Hurry up…”

“Gladly babe….”


End file.
